The present invention relates to a laboratory centrifuge for producing suspensions, sediments and the like, the carrying out of washing-and similar processes, in which a motor-driven vertical shaft is arranged in a housing, said shaft carrying a shaft head on which magazines or such are pivotably mounted for receiving sample containers.
Laboratory centrifuges are already known which have the aforementioned structure. With some of these centrifuges it is known to lock the sample container-receiving magazines in a certain inclined position using magnets for example, so as to remove the liquid from the sample containers during the subsequent centrifugal action. The expense required for this is quite considerable. The magazines are furthermore only held in the desired position through the magnetic forces, which would lead to operational defect if the magnetic field failed. These defects would be extremely disturbing, especially with automatic running of the operation program. As long as the magazine container on the shaft head are mechanically lockable by hand, and interruption of the operating process will be necessary, and this prevents a fully automatic run of the process.